


A Bouquet of Red, Yellow and Black Roses

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: And that fucking gifset, Blame Civ, Crack, F/F, Light Bondage, Oh how I wish I had nothing to do with this, Orgy, There are three Roses, complete and utter crack, i had nothing to do with this, it is ruining my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa has her hands full with Rose, quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bouquet of Red, Yellow and Black Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. 
> 
> I blame midnight conversations with Civ and [this](http://writersblockisabitch.tumblr.com/post/144914463185) fucking gifset.
> 
> This should never have happened and I apologize. 
> 
> ENJOY THIS RIDICULOUSNESS

Luisa smiled as Rose pushed her backwards, her knees digging into the wood of the bedframe almost painfully. It wasn’t often when Rose was in a mood like this, to be a little rough with her, to throw her on the bed and just do whatever she wanted, but it had happened more and more now there were no longer any secrets between them. But even on those days Luisa couldn’t resist taking charge and see how far Rose would let her go.

She grabbed the hem of Rose’s shirt and pulled it over her head, ruffling her dark hair in the process.

‘Oh no, you don’t.’ Rose grinned wolfishly, forcefully pushing Luisa down onto the bed.

‘Do you want me to tie her up?’ a voice asked from the doorway. Making Rose look over her shoulder at the woman who looked exactly like her, save for the fact that her hair was longer and blonde and she was still wearing all of her clothes.

‘Do you want me to tie _you_ up?’ the brunette asked Luisa as the brunette in question continued to undress the woman currently pressing her to the bed.

‘I quite like using my hands, but maybe later,’ Luisa smiled, trailing her hand up Rose’s bare stomach, watching the goosebumps rise in the wake of her fingers.

The brunette bit her lip and nodded in agreement to keeping Luisa’s hands unbound a little longer, using her own hands to undo the buttons of Luisa’s blouse.

‘Will you fuck me?’ the brunette asked with a grin once they were both stripped completely bare, the blonde having moved out of the doorway and was now sitting down on the bed next to them, slowly taking her own clothes off as Luisa automatically put one hand on her thigh.

‘Always,’ Luisa grinned, stretching out to reach for the toy they kept in the nightstand only to be interrupted by another, yet very similar voice.

‘Stay, I’ll get it.’ The redhead pushed herself away from the doorway from where she had been watching the other three women undress for the last couple of minutes.

Luisa let Rose get the harness for her as she brought the brunette on top of her in for a kiss.

The brunette made a noise of protest as Luisa broke the kiss, the redhead’s gentle stroking of her arm distracting her.

‘Do you need any help putting it on?’ the redhead asked, her fingers still running up and down Luisa’s arm teasingly slow.

‘I think, she’s got it,’ Luisa smiled, squeezing the side of the woman hovering over her. ‘Why don’t you get undressed?’ she said to the redhead. ‘And why don’t you help her?’ she asked the blonde, who nodded and immediately got up to help her mirror image undress.

Luisa lifted her hips as the Rose on top of her slid the harness up her legs. She hissed slightly as the shorter, curvier end of the dildo on the inside of the harness pressed against her opening. She wasn’t that aroused yet but she knew it wouldn’t take long as the blonde swept the redhead’s hair over her shoulder and unhooked her bra, immediately reaching around her to replace the fallen garment with her hands.

The redhead moaned wantonly as the blonde rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

Meanwhile the brunette on top of Luisa was doing much the same thing to her breasts, adding her mouth into the mix as well. Her tongue swirling around an already stiff nipple, making it impossibly harder.

Luisa moaned loudly as Rose suddenly pushed the curvier end of the dildo inside her.

‘Fuck, Rose,’ Luisa gasped, all three of them grinning at her smugly.

Luisa managed to wipe the smile off the brunette’s face by pulling her in for another kiss by the nape of her neck, pulling their bodies so close together that she knew the strap-on had to be digging into the raven-haired woman’s stomach.

They kissed for a while, Luisa’s tongue stroking deep into Rose’s mouth, her hands massaging her backside, eventually slipping one hand to the front of her body to run a finger through Rose’s already wet folds. Circling her clit a couple of times, Rose responding by bucking her hips into Luisa’s hand wantonly.

‘Are you ready?’ Luisa husked, her lips only inches from the brunette’s, feeling the hot, panted puffs of air on her face.

Rose nodded, lifting her hips so Luisa could guide the dildo towards her opening.

The brunette hissed as she sank slowly over the dildo, the black silicon stretching her almost painfully.

Luisa soothingly stroked up and down the brunette’s sides, the other two stopping their needy exploration of the other’s body to watch the pleasure flit across her face.

‘Kiss her,’ Luisa ordered the redhead who was flat on her back right next to her.

The blonde straddling Rose’s hips huffed and pouted in annoyance as Rose pushed her off of her.

Luisa laughed and told her to get the other toy from the nightstand and get ready, then she shifted her focus to the other two woman still on the bed, interwoven in a deep kiss.

There was something deeply arousing about seeing the two of them kiss, so similar yet still somehow very different.

Luisa couldn’t help buck her hips up a little at the sight, making the brunette moan into the redhead’s mouth.

‘Luisa, please,’ the brunette said, her eyes heavily lidded as she broke the kiss with her other half, well, third.

‘Please what?’ She knew what the brunette was asking for, she just liked hearing it said out loud.

‘Please _fuck_ me,’ the brunette said, still a little cocky and teasing, but Luisa was about to change that.

She dug her fingers into Rose’s hips and started to move the brunette up and down along the shaft currently protruding from between her legs.

She started slow, keeping her hips absolutely still, her hands on Rose’s hips dictating the rhythm, lifting Rose up and pushing her down with a little more force each time, resulting in other end of the dildo moving inside Luisa as well.

She had been so enraptured by the hypnotic bounce of Rose’s breasts as she moved her up and down, that she hadn’t felt the soft and gentle hand stroking up her side until a nail meanly scratched across her nipple and she bucked her hips up at the unsuspected sensation.

Rose had been in the middle of a down stroke and moaned loudly as she was suddenly filled much faster than she had expected, her nails digging into Luisa’s upper arms.

‘Please do that again,’ Rose moaned as she blinked open her eyes, lust-clouded blue meeting darkened brown.

‘If she keeps _distracting_ me,’ Luisa said, roughly pulling the redhead in for a kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before she let her sit back.

‘She won’t,’ the brunette said, giving her redheaded twin a sharp look that was met by a smile from her and a wink from the blonde, who had just finished fastening the buckles on the harness and was crawling back onto the bed.

Luisa dug her fingers into the brunette’s hips once again, starting the slow and teasing pace she had abandoned early thanks to her momentary _distraction_.

But it seemed her distraction was a little distracted herself at this moment as Luisa saw the redhead’s hand tangle in the blonde hair bobbing between her spread legs.

‘My eyes are up here,’ the brunette joked as Luisa stared at the couple next to them, never slowing her trusts.

It was extremely satisfying every time they did this with the four of them, Luisa loved it, but it did involve a lot of planning and possible distractions, because well, she had three Roses on her hands and they were all really attractive.

‘It’s not your eyes I am looking at,’ Luisa grinned as her eyes were firmly back to staring at Rose’s breasts as she thrust up into her. Enjoying the control she had over the very confident woman.

Rose gasped and squeezed Luisa’s bicep, hard enough to leave a couple of matching bruises with the one Luisa was leaving on her own hips.

‘Well, as long as your eyes are on me,’ Rose husked, rolling her hips, causing Luisa to moan as the dildo inside of her moved perfectly against the spongey patch of flesh on her upper wall.

‘When are they not?’ Luisa grinned, watching with interested as the redhead’s mouth gaped open in a silent moan as the blonde finally thrust into her.

‘Lu…’ the brunette whined, actually whined.

‘You are all just very distracting,’ Luisa grinned, picking her rhythm back up, catching Rose off guard. And while they were all very distracting, Luisa wanted to take care of the Rose on top of her first, besides, judging by the moans and quickened breathing right next to them, the other two were enjoying themselves plenty.

‘Thank god,’ the brunette praised as Luisa finally picked her rhythm up and actually started _fucking_ her.

Soon words abandoned the brunette all together as her moans and gasps mixed with the redhead’s right next to them.

Luisa’s head was swimming in pleasure as well, the part of the dildo moving inside of her with every buck of her hips was doing a very good job of balancing her on the edge of an orgasm, and paired with the obscene tandem slap of flesh on flesh it was positively dizzying.

Rose was moaning loudly, her chest heaving and her skin flushed to the roots of her dark hair. Even in her own hazy state Luisa could tell the brunette was close, and with a couple well-timed rolls of her hips Rose was screaming out in pleasure.

Feeling Rose’s muscles pull taut and then relax was enough to send Luisa tumbling into an orgasm as well.

Rose collapsed heavily on top of Luisa, no longer able to hold herself up.

As Luisa caught her breath and waited for the stars to clear from her vision, she listened to the pair still intimately coupled next to them, and judging by the sounds they were making, it wouldn’t take much for either of them to climax.

Luisa sluggishly reached out, toying with one of the redhead’s breasts as the blonde continued to thrust into her.

Luisa liked having a hand in everyone’s pleasure, even if that wasn’t always possible when there were three women in her bed, so it made her feel weirdly satisfied when she did.

The brunette, who had seemingly recovered enough from her climax, started kissing her neck, sucking at the soft spot on the underside of her jaw.

Luisa shuddered and tangled both of her hands in Rose’s dark hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

Luisa heard one of the women next to her yell out a strangled ‘fuck’ followed by a moaned ‘oh my god’ in a slightly different pitch, signaling they too had found their pleasure.

As the couple next to them recovered from their own orgasms, Rose kept kissing her, her tongue roaming her mouth freely, searching for some of the control she had lost earlier.

‘Now, about your hands…’ Rose grinned as she plucked Luisa’s hands from her shoulders, gathering her wrists in one hand and pressing them to the mattress above Luisa’s head. She leaned over, groaning as the dildo slipped out of her a bit, and produced a pair of handcuffs seemingly out of nowhere, fastening her hands to the bedframe.

‘You did say later,’ the brunette said with a grin, sitting back up, her long fingers massaging the sensitive flesh of Luisa’s breasts, leaning back down to take a painfully hard nipple into her mouth.

Luisa moaned in protest as Rose pulled away after lavishing her breasts with attention for a much too short amount of time, wishing she could tangle her fingers in those raven locks and force her to stay right where she was.

‘I like you like this,’ the brunette said, her wide smile showing off her perfect teeth. ‘A little helpless and less, _distracted_ ,’

Luisa was indeed only focused on the brunette right now, not noticing the blonde and the redhead uncoupling next to her, and the light-haired one walking around the bed to lie down on the other side of her.

‘I don’t know, I kind of like her hands free,’ the redhead grinned, rolling over on her stomach, trailing a finger down from Luisa’s bound wrist to her shoulder.

Luisa threw her head back, this was going to kill her, she was certain of it. There were three equally beautiful naked women surrounding her, touching her, and she couldn’t reach out and touch any of them.

‘Rose, please,’ Luisa moaned, tugging on her bonds, all three women grinning at her and Luisa knew that she was in big trouble.

The brunette put her hands on Luisa’s stomach, lifting her hips and slowly starting to fuck herself with the strap-on still protruding from Luisa’s hips, establishing her own very slow and teasing rhythm.

The other two weren’t sitting idly by as their mirror image started riding Luisa, taking her own pleasure first and Luisa’s second.

The redhead was still stroking her sides, placing soft kisses over her already heated skin.

The blonde tipped her head to the side with an insistent touch of her fingers and covered Luisa’s lips with her own. Luisa could still taste the faint taste of Rose’s arousal on her lips and tongue.

She moaned into the kiss, bucking her hips up into Rose as the redheads lips closed around her nipple and sucked.

It was too much. The slow rhythm of the brunette moving the curved end of the dildo in her just so, the gentle nips of the brunette against her lips and tongue and the redhead’s soft sucks on her breasts, it was too much and Luisa didn’t know how much longer she could take it.

Luisa was pleading for release, begging any of them to please, please, please make her come. And for a moment the redhead’s hand migrated south on her body, tracing intricate patterns on her stomach, only to be stopped at the last second by the blonde.

The redhead pouted and Luisa wanted nothing more than to pull her into a kiss and suck the pout of her beautiful pink lips, but she couldn’t and it turned out she didn’t need to.

The blonde’s lips abandoned her own in favor of pulling the redhead into a deep kiss, their faces hovering just above her own.

Luisa only looked away from the two women making out right in front of her when Rose moaned loudly, her head thrown back in abandon as she rode Luisa.

‘So close,’ she moaned and the metal of the handcuffs dug into Luisa’s wrists as she tried to help out, wanting nothing more than see Rose fall over the edge for a second time that night.

‘Careful, or you’re going to end up hurting yourself,’ the blonde grinned, breaking the kiss and latching her mouth onto Luisa’s neck, her redheaded twin doing the same.

They both started a trail of hot, wet kisses down Luisa’s chest, resting as they reached the swell of her breasts, starting with soft licks and kisses.

Luisa could feel a very powerful orgasm start to build in her veins, the combined sensations of the dildo rubbing inside her as Rose rode herself to completion and the twin hot mouths on her breasts working her up into a frenzy, it was the only thing she could do to hold off another couple of seconds as Rose cried out on top of her.

After hearing Rose shout herself hoarse on her name, an intoxicating wave of pleasure burst forth and drowned out any noise and light.

* * *

Luisa moaned softly and tried to open her eyes as someone stroked her cheek carefully.

‘Hey, are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep,’ a very familiar voice whispered.

Luisa blinked open her eyes and saw a smiling Rose staring at her with mild concern, the morning light dancing across her bare skin, highlighting the clusters of freckles on her shoulders.

‘You have to stop dyeing your hair,’ Luisa croaked out, winding a honey-colored curl around her finger. ‘It is messing with my subconscious.’

‘Is that so?’ Rose said, her concerned smile turning into a wide grin.

‘Yes, I think it might actually kill me,’ Luisa said with a smile, rolling over so she was now on top of Rose, her knees on either side of the woman’s hips.

‘So those weren’t moans of pleasure in your dream?’

‘Oh, they were. But I have my hands full with just one of you,’

Rose tilted her head to the side in surprise and laughed. ‘And just how many of me were there in your dream?’

‘Three,’ Luisa husked, brushing her lips over Rose’s collarbone.

‘Wow, you must be exhausted,’ Rose grinned, her hands caressing Luisa’s sides. ‘So why won’t you let me take care of you, for once?’

Luisa was about to protest as Rose flipped them over, now hovering above Luisa with a sly grin.

‘So three of me, huh?’ she grinned. ‘Should I be offended by that?’

‘Definitely not, it was a great dream, but I like reality best,’ Luisa smiled as she pulled Rose in for a kiss, grateful that she had her hands free and only one body to occupy them with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me I will be in the shame corner, where I live now. Come visit me some time!
> 
> (I mean, we all went there when we saw that gifset right?)


End file.
